


To the Movement of the Stars

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ruby really did want to stop Lucifer's rise—and if Anna went to Dean before Castiel—</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Movement of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bruce Cockburn's "Burden of the Angel/Beast" (birds of paradise, birds of prey).

"Must be some party you two had going," Dean commented, watching Sam. "Considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here we are."

"Dean," Sam answered. "I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this."

"Let's," Anna said. "Starting with how you killing Lilith is a monumentally bad idea."

"We're talking about killing the queen of hell," Sam said. "The only demon who's been able to get all—most—" he corrected with a glance at Ruby. "—demons working together in—ever. And she's working towards ending the world. Take her out before she opens the final seal and the whole apocalypse countdown falls apart. Oh yeah, and she _killed my brother_." His tone didn't suggest that that last was an afterthought.

"That what this is about?" Dean asked. "Do I _look_ dead to you?"

"Castiel let you out of the panic room—had you figured that out yet?" Anna interjected. "The angels want you to kill Lilith. You specifically. You know they can't be trusted."

"What other choice do we have?" Ruby asked. "The Colt's gone. I hear Lilith's right hand man has it, and he'll have it warded and guarded so it would take an army to get it, he's not stupid. That knife won't cut it. Exorcise her and she'll just come right back up, only more pissed. And she's planning to open the last seal in _three days_. Sam can kill her before then. I don't see any other option."

"Warded and guarded," Anna said thoughtfully. "We could start with the basics, just hold her until the window closes, then—I'll be back." The sound of wings.

Dean glanced at Sam. Sam glanced at Ruby. Ruby glanced at Dean.

Anna returned, grinning. "Gabriel may be an asshole, but he's an asshole who's been on the run from heaven orders of magnitude longer than I have."

 _Three days/years/eons later:_

Lilith screamed, battering at the inside of her cage.


End file.
